Wild Unlife
Made by JungleShark! :D Wild Unlife is a set in Plants vs. Zombie Heroes. It has 146 cards, and 6 heroes, 4 plants and 2 zombies. (Maybe 8 in the future) This set is based on wild life, namely animals and exotic plant life, etc. Changes Guardian Changes * Potato Mine is now a Basic - Common again. * Prickly Pear now has 6 health and is an Uncommon card. * Steel Magnolia is now a 2/3 and is a Premium - Rare. Kabloom Changes * Sizzle now cost 4, and says "Deal 6 damage" and is a Basic - Common card. * Banana Launcher now has Team-Up. * Petal-Morphisis is now a Premium - Uncommon card. Mega-Grow Changes * Cosmic Pea now has 2 health. * Skyshooter is not a Basic - Common card. * Fire Peashooter is now a 3/1 that cost 3, is a Premium - Rare and has Double-Strike. Smarty Changes * Vanilla is now a Basic - Common again. * Rescue Radish is now a 3/6 and is a Premium - Rare * Navy Bean is now Premium - Uncommon again. * Chilly Pepper now has 2 health. * Jumping Bean now has 3 health. Solar Changes * Venus Flytrap is now has 3 strength and now Basic - Common. * Chomper now cost 3 and has 3 health. * Metal Petal Sunflower is now a 3/6 and is a Premium - Rare. * Sage Sage is now a Premium - Uncommon again and a 2/3. Beastly Changes * Squirrel Herder is now and Uncommon card and has 3 heath. * Yeti Lunchbox is now a Premium - Rare * Loudmouth is now a Premium - Uncommon Brainy Changes * Cell Phone Zombie is now a Basic - Common card. * Gentleman Zombie is now a Premium - Uncommon card. * Zombot Drone Engineer is now a Premium - Rare card. Crazy Cards * Cakesplosion now cost 3 and says "Do 5 damage" and is now a Basic - Common card. * Foot Soilder Zombie now has 4 strength. * Orchestra Conductor is now a 1/2 and is a Premium - Rare card. * Exploding Imp is now a Premium - Uncommon card. * Tankylosaurus now cost 3. Hearty Cards * Ra Zombie now cost 5, and has 4 strength and 5 health. * Buckethead is now a 3/5 and a Premium - Rare. * Knight of the Living Dead is now a 5/6 and a Premium - Uncommon card. * Celestial Custodian now cost 2. * Genetic Experiment now gets +1/1 for each zombie next door and is now a 1/2. * Terrify is now a Basic - Common card. Sneaky Cards * Hot Dog Imp is now a Basic - Common again. * Barrel Roller Zombie is now a Premium - Uncommon card. * Firefighter is now a Premium - Rare card and is a 4/6. Heroes (They're all hybrid heroes btw) Plant Heroes * Insanipea * Blue Thunder * Toxic Ivy * Pod Squad Zombie Heroes * The Gatekeeper * Galactic Tomato * The Wilted Bulbs * Mind Bender New Tribe * Crystal (For both Plants and Zombies.) Plant Cards Guardian Cards Kabloom Cards Mega-Grow Cards Smarty Cards Solar Cards Zombie Cards Beastly Cards Brainy Cards Crazy Cards Hearty Cards Sneaky Cards Scrapped Cards (Use for what you want) * Salad-mander: 3/4 5 costing Leafy plant with Amphibious, Bullseye & Team-up. Was scrapped for being to underpowered, and better card options were there. * (The OG) Carrotdactyl: 3/4 5 costing Root plant that gave plants on heights +2/2 as a dino-roar ability. Scrapped for me being to stupid to realize that Eight-Corn fir much better in the Mega-Grow class than the Smarty class as a legendary, and I would never hurt my baby Oliveraptor. Also was a bit underpowered. * (The OG) For-Evergreen: 4/5 5 costing Tree plant with Untrickable that made it so zombies here couldn't be moved. Scrapped for being just to useless, cause' there are like no ways for zombies to move other zombies. Living Stone was just cooler, too. * Don't remember what I scrapped to ket Kiwibeast in. Lol sorry. :P * Jack-o'-Lantern-In-The-Box: Was a I don't remember that cost I don't remember and was a Squash plant that did something with RNG I'm sorry I don't remember anything about this plant. Was scrapped because it wasn't all that great and Poinsettia was. * Hockey Zombie: Was a 2/3 3 costing zombie that was a sports zombie that gave a zombie +1/1 and Frenzy. Was scrapped because I wanted to get at least 2 environments in for each side, and this was just a bad card. * (The OG) Crocodile Zombie: Was a 1/3 that costed 2 and was a pet zombie that bounced a plant if fused. Was scrapped because of the same reason as Hockey Zombie. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:PvZH Sets